


Their Little Girl

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Rose witness Xaria's first kiss.





	Their Little Girl

"This 's nice!"

 

Rose flashed her husband her trademark grin as she settled into the large, overstuffed chair. Now that Xaria was in her teens, and socialising more with her friends, the Doctor and Rose were able to go out on regular dates.

 

The Doctor handed Rose her drink and choc-top before flopping down next to her. As he placed the extra large bag of popcorn on the in-built table between them, he turned and returned her grin.

 

"It is. Night out, and Xaria is with a friend," he commented, taking in his surroundings. Yes, it may have been an Earth cinema in the city, but, recently, the complex had upgraded to include luxury cinemas. They had an excellent view of the massive screen, and comfy seats. And, as the Doctor stretched out his long legs, he was grateful for the extra leg room.

 

Rose had a thoughtful look upon her face, grasping his hand.

 

"An' after the movie?" She prompted, and the Doctor caught on, wagging his eyebrows at her. Rose flushed slightly, and the Doctor preened a bit. Rose just rubbed his bicep fondly.

 

"Oh, the movie's starting!" He exclaimed, as the lights started to dim. As the couple focused their attention to the movie, they didn't see their daughter and her male companion slip in a few rows down below in the semi darkness….

* * *

 

"Oh, this is inaccurate," the Doctor complained loudly, as the movie began. It may have been a different version of _Back to the Future_ , but, the inaccuracies in the film were still evident. The Doctor blew out his cheeks in annoyance as he continued on his rant.

 

"No matter how many clocks, time cannot be accurate on them all! At least one will be a tiny, little second out of sync!" He started to leap out of his seat, but Rose pulled him back, earning him a glare. It didn't stop him, though, as he pointed to the screen.

 

"See there? Super sonic sound waves! Inspired!" He yelled out, earning him a few select shushes. He felt Rose's glare on him, and he quickly silenced, albeit sheepishly. The Doctor kept his mouth shut for a while, but, inside his head, he was cataloguing every critique he could find, determined to share them with Rose later on.

 

But, when the DeLorean appeared, he couldn't help himself.

 

"Call that a time travelling machine?" He scoffed. "It's not even bigger on the inside! And the navigation system is all wrong! Would you look at that? It can only go in the past.. not the future. That's not a time machine! And eighty- eight miles per hour?" He barked out a laugh. "My TARDIS can go faster than that in the vortex! But, a lightning bolt can restart the system, they got that correct, I admit-"

 

He was cut off by a man's gruff voice telling him to shut up, and the accompanying agreements that followed. He sank back in his seat, raising an eyebrow at Rose who was holding back a laugh.

 

The Doctor remained quiet for the rest of the movie. That was, until, he caught sight of his daughter towards the end.

* * *

 

Xaria could hear her father's rant from her own seat, and nearly cheered when someone told him to be quiet. Her father certainly had a knack for drawing attention to himself. She had gone out tonight, with a boy from her school. Xaria, however, had told her parents she was going out with a friend. She just conveniently didn't tell them her friend was a boy.

 

Because she knew what her father was like. The Oncoming Storm. And very fiercely protective of his daughter. She didn't want this cute guy going through the third degree. Her companion leaned into her personal space, his breath ghosting her face. Xaria's belly flipped. _Was this it?_ _Her first kiss?_ Lucas already had done the entire yawning and stretching his arm around her shoulders spiel.

 

Xaria closed her eyes, expecting lips on her own. Her theory was correct. As Lucas' dry lips met her own, she was rudely disappointed by how awful the experience was. The kiss was awkward and sloppy, and nothing like what she expected. Xaria eagerly waited for it to be over, wishing that something, _anything_  would interrupt them.

 

She got her wish. Xaria's ears rang as she heard her father's voice again, screaming in shock.

 

"Oi. You there! Get your lips off my daughter!"

 

And Xaria fled out of the cinema, leaving Lucas behind. She ignored her parents shocked faces, and the usher ordering her father out for disrupting the enjoyment for others.

 

* * *

 

 _How rude_ , thought the Doctor bitterly, when that man told him to be quiet! He had a runaway gob! If there was something the Doctor couldn't do, it was to be quiet. He only wanted to educate these patrons in the fine art of _Back to The Future: What's Wrong with the Film 101_.

 

Rose was laughing a him over the bond, and he let out an exasperated grunt at her. He mulled in silence, losing interest in the movie halfway through, letting his eyes scan the room.Hopefully, there would be some kind of trouble, and he would be able to save the day! He swept them across the crowded cinema for a third time, and was surprised to recognise the back of his own daughter's head just below. And she wasn't alone. He nudged Rose in her hip.

 

"What?" she whispered, her eyes still on the screen. The Doctor encouraged her to glance in the direction where their daughter was sitting, kissing this boy whoever he was! Rose let out a gasp, covering her mouth, having the decency to turn away, but she heard her husband shout out.

 

"Oi. You there! Get your lips off my daughter!"

 

The last thing Rose saw was Xaria rush past them, in tears, before the usher ordered her husband out. Knowing that she had to deal with the outcome that was bound to occur, she followed her husband and daughter out into the foyer, her night ruined. 

* * *

 

 

Rose found Xaria and the Doctor straight away. Xaria was facing the wall, shoulders shaking, while the Doctor was kicking the toe of a Converse into the same wall a couple of metres away. The Doctor sensed her, looked up and offered her a sheepish shrug. Rose rolled her eyes at her daft husband.

 

 _She won't talk to me. That boy! He was kissing her, Rose! My little girl!_ He fussed over their bond.

 

 _Yes. I know, Doctor. But, she is fifteen. I'm more disappointed that she didn't tell us she had a boyfriend, to be honest,_ she admitted, making her way over to her daughter. Rose placed her hands on Xaria's shoulders, and Xaria flinched.

 

"It's alright, baby," Rose whispered, allowing Xaria to crumple into her arms. Rose held her, aware that her husband was watching them. The Doctor approached his wife and daughter cautiously, knowing that Xaria was eying him. Thank goodness the foyer was quite empty. The staff at the candy bar and ticket office hurriedly busied themselves, to give them some privacy.

 

He stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for his wife to release Xaria. When she did, he spoke up.

 

"I'm sorry, darlin'. It was quite a shock, you see, for your old Dad seeing you kiss someone!" He admitted shyly, casting his eyes downwards and tugging his ear. The pattern on the carpet was interesting, he deducted.

 

"That was so embarrassing, Dad!" Xaria hissed, still obviously upset. He gaped as Rose stepped in between them. _Oh, they are as bad as one another with emotions_! She thought with slight irritation. Before she could interject, Xaria held up a hand. She then crossed her arms across her stomach, and gave her Dad a fleeting glare. It still amazed Rose how much Xaria took after her grandmother when she got defensive.

 

"I didn't say anything, because I knew something like this would happen!" She snapped.

 

"Love-"

 

"No!" She interjected. "Let me say this, please, Dad. 'M fifteen. Not five! My life is different to other girls my age. I live in a spaceship!" Xaria barked out a laugh. "Where else am I going to meet guys and go on dates, huh? Take them to some bloody moon-"

 

"Watch your mouth please, young lady," Rose warned. Xaria met her mother's narrowed eyes.

 

"Sorry, Mum."

 

"That's okay." Rose turned to face her husband.

 

"An' you, love? Don't you have something to say too?"

 

"I'm sorry, princess," the Doctor began, stepping closer to Xaria but, she held up her hand again.

 

"I know you are, Dad. But, please let me finish." The Doctor nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets again. He was quite proud of how his daughter was sticking up for herself, even if it was towards him. But, he still saw Xaria with blonde pigtails and miniature Converse on her feet. Now, standing before his daughter, with her hair done up in a ponytail, wearing jeans and a nice top, with makeup on her puffy face, he was shocked that she had grown up. He sniffed, forcing himself to pay attention to Xaria.

 

"As I said, I'm fifteen." She repeated quietly. "In a few years, I'll be at uni. Livin' by myself. I'll be interested in dating. I've heard and seen stuff that none of my friends has! I.. I know all 'bout the birds an' bees. Honestly. I'm not going to do anything stupid, you know. It's not like Lucas is a Dalek or Cyberman."

 

With that, the Doctor chuckled, and heard his wife do the same.

 

"You done?" He enquired. With Xaria's nod, he inched closer, with his arms out.

 

"In that case, can your daft old Dad give you a hug?" He requested. At Xaria's short nod, he enveloped his daughter into his arms. She was tense at first, but soon relaxed. Rose eventually found her way into the huddle, and the Doctor held onto his family. He kissed his daughter's crown reassuringly when she expressed her apology to him.

 

Xaria was growing up, he mused, as he led his daughter and wife out of the complex by the hands, aware that his and Rose's plans had been interrupted and Xaria's own ones. But, they would have to discuss some things with her, to make their fifteen year old aware of what could potentially occur now that she was older. Xaria may be their daughter, and her points were valid. But, the Doctor knew, as Xaria climbed into their backseat, that she would always be his little girl.

 

…The next day, Rose made Xaria phone Lucas and apologise to him for abandoning him at the cinema.

 

… That afternoon, both of her parents turned up at Lucas' doorstep to have a word with him and his parents. No-one ever said bad things about their daughter, and left her heartbroken.

 

But, the Doctor and Rose were there to support her through her turmoil. Because, she was their little girl and was absolutely cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be assured at some stage, Rose went in to check on Lucas to make sure he got home safely...
> 
> And also assure that Xaria apologised for bending the truth. 
> 
> I'm hoping to focus more on my little family this year- so please send prompts to my Tumblr creativebec


End file.
